monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shogun Ceanataur Ecology
In-Game Information A large Carapaceon with a giant monster's skull on its back. Its long, sharp pincers allow it to pierce volcanic bedrock and travel along ceilings. Sometimes, a precious and valuable pearl can be found inside its shell. Taxonomy Order:Decapoda- Infraorder:Brachyura- Superfamily:Sickle Crab- Family:Ceanataur. Shogun Ceanataur is a Carapaceon. However, they hardly resemble their cousins, the Daimyo Hermitaur. They are much thinner looking and have extremely long claws, possibly to help dig through hard rock, the Daimyo on the other hand digs mainly through sand and soil. These claws are relatively fragile and are usually kept "sheathed" unless the Shogun is enraged. Habitat Range Shoguns are found in Swamp and Volcano . A Shogun's claws help them dig into volcanic rock, which gives them a wide area to roam. It is still unknown if one of its claws that is broken will grow back, although this would make it hard for them to dig through volcanic rock. Some hunters think that it may need a certain amount of time until its broken claw will grow back. Note that there are no Ceanataur present in the Swamp), but oddly do in the Old Swamp and volcanic regions. This could mean that possibly some Shogun Ceanataurs may migrate to the Swamp in search of food. Shogun have also been seen inhabiting the caves of the Tide Island as well. Ecological Niche Shoguns are somewhat high in the food chain. Very little is powerful enough to prey on them, although weak or old individuals may sometimes find themselves at risk from more powerful predators such as Lavasioth, Teostra, Lunastra, Rajang, Akura Jebia, Abiorugu, Meraginasu or even the rare Crimson Fatalis. Despite this, they can more than hold their own against most creatures. Shoguns themselves are filter feeders, sifting through soil for small organisms, although they are opportunists and will accept carrion or weak live prey, such as a Wyvern carcass or smaller, weakened Bird Wyverns. They are known to have battles with Khezu in the caves of the swamp. Biological Adaptations A Shogun Ceanataurs hard shell allows it to survive in the harsh volcano while suffering minimum dehydration. It is also a superb insulator and maintains the Shoguns body temperature in the cool Swamp. Its claws are very powerful and very strong, but very fragile, and enable the creature to burrow through even volcanic rock. It is unknown how the Shogun Ceanataur can still burrow into the hard rock even with both its claws broken in some situations. Its offensive nature likely results from having to compete with larger predators like Lavasioth, or becoming ''prey ''to larger monsters. All the habitats they are seen in are harsh and filled with prey and predators, like Khezu and Abiorugu. Some rare individuals possibly mutations, still use there poison ability's they used as a juvenile, these poison using Shogun Ceanataur have the ability to spray a sweeping beam of poison mixed with water even further than a Plum Daimyo Hermitaurs water spitting. It is also able to expel poison gases from there soft tail inside the shells they wear. Variations in appearance on these individuals include Poison stained shells,red mouth parts, red tinted claw pincers and joints, purple tinted on most blue parts of its body and shiny light grey eyes. Behavior Shoguns are somewhat docile, like its close relative the Daimyo. Hunters sometimes pass beside them without the Shoguns noticing. However, when hunters (or foes) are spotted, they will defend themselves with their sharp claws. It has been seen that when one of its claws has been broken, the Shogun will enter an abnormal state of rage; they will remain in said state until they are killed. It is unknown why they enter this state of rage. When the breeding season is near female Shogun Ceanataur will travel to Swamps in order to release their eggs in water. There the larvae will grow until mature enough to go onto land where they will spend a large majority of their lives. Category:Monster Ecology